Lord Voldemort's Return REWRITE
by Hanzz96
Summary: This is the rewrite of my story Lord Voldemort's Return. It has been 26 years since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort but due to a mysterious ritual he is somehow back from from the dead with his sights set on Harry's daughter Lily.


**Authors note: This is the rewrite of my story Lord Voldemort's Return: Book 1, it has been two and a half years since I started writing the original and after rereading it I noticed a number of grammar and spelling issues that will be fixed. I have also decided to make a lot of changes to the story line the main one being I have decided not to kill Albus. I hope you enjoy this rewrite and please, please, please review! **

**Summary: It's been 26 years since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and life has been happy and quiet ever since. Harry and Ginny and both Aurors and very happily married, their two oldest children James and Albus have finished at Hogwarts and their daughter Lily is in her 7****th**** year at Hogwarts and currently dating Teddy Lupin. But little do they know that life is about to change because Voldemort is back and looking for revenge. **

Lily potter was ecstatic as she stepped off the Hogwarts express and onto platform nine and three- quarters. There were people everywhere bustling around and looking for their children, Lily had to sit her trunk of the ground and stand on top of it so she could see through the crowd and try to spot her family. Unfortunately with all the steam in the air coming from the train it was impossible to see anything except a smoky white haze. Lily groaned in frustration and stepped off her trunk "Guess I'll have to push my way through the crowd" she muttered to herself, but before she had even picked up her trunk she felt someone tug on her ponytail from behind. Lily spun around and saw her oldest brother James grinning down at her "Hey lil sis."

"Did you really have to pull my hair?" Lily groaned, but was so happy to see him she couldn't stop her face from breaking into a grin.

"Hey you're only home for Christmas so I have tease you as much as I can while I have the chance" James answered, picking up her trunk.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed James through the mass of people toward the other side of the platform, it was there standing near the wall that Lily spotted the rest of her family. Her parents beamed at her as she walked over to them and as soon as she was in arms reach Ginny pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Albus who had been leaning against the wall staring into space looked over at Lily and smiled "Glad to see James actually found you I was debating whether he'd actually find you or let you wonder aimlessly just for a laugh." James pretended to look offended and Harry just shook his head and chuckled "Alright we better get going if we want to have time to decorate the Christmas tree."

Lily followed everyone back through the crowd and off the platform; they hurried though the bitterly cold train station to the car park where her dad had parked the black 2009 Land Rover that he used whenever he had to go into Muggle towns. The ride home was long and uneventful Lily looked out the window at the snowy countryside while Albus and James played a game of exploding snap. By the time they arrived home Lily had fallen asleep and woke up to James poking in the face "Hey, Hey WAKE UP!" James said.

"Go away" Lily grumbled.

"We're home so unless you want to freeze to death out here in the car." James said, sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT FINE JUST PISS OFF" Lily snapped, opening her eyes and groggily making her way inside.

Once Lily was inside her bad mood instantly dissolved as she saw the glittering Christmas decorations that covered the house and the bare Christmas pine tree in the living room waiting to be decorated. But the best part of it was the grinning man with short light brown hair and warm brown eyes that came running over to her and pulled her into a kiss. The moment was ruined though when Albus walked into the hallway "HEY MAN THAT'S MY SISTER GET AWAY FROM HER BEFORE I HEX YOU!" Teddy rolled his eyes and stepped away from Lily who scowled at her brother "Go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere if it means you're going to just stand here and snog Teddy" Albus said "Besides everyone's coming over here anyway to start decorating the tree."

Decorating the Christmas tree was the same as it was every year except that once they were almost finished, and about to put the star on top they were interrupted by a large brown barn owl tapping on the window. You could tell by the brand on its foot that it was a ministry owl which meant it had something to do with Harry and Ginny's work. Harry frowned looking confused, because work never usually contacted them over the holidays. He opened the window and the Owl flew in and dropped the letter in Harry's open palm. Harry opened the letter and as he read his frown got deeper. Ginny walked over and read over her husband's shoulder, her expression going from curiosity to an almost fearful look.

James was the first one to gather up the courage to ask what they were all thinking "What the hell's going on?"

There was a few moments of silence before Harry answered "Fenrir Greyback has broken out of Azkaban."

**Authors note: Remember that for the purpose of this story there is only two years age difference between Lily and Teddy. Also at the end of the Deathly Hallows doesn't actually say that Greyback died so for the purpose of this story I'm just going to say he went to Azkaban. **


End file.
